lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elliott Maslow
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Elliott | Nazwisko=Maslow | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=1968 | Miejsce urodzenia=Point Roberts, Waszyngton, USA | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód=Wojenny fotoreporter | Rodzina= | Powód Australia=Śledztwo w sprawie Zorana Savo | Powód samolot=Powrót do domu i opublikowanie wyników śledztwa }} Elliott Maslow to jeden z pasażerów feralnego lotu 815 i główny bohater gry komputerowej studia Ubisoft Lost: Via Domus. Przed katastrofą Eliott urodził się w Point Roberts w stanie Waszyngton w 1968 roku. W sierpniu 2004 udaje się na Tajlandię jako agent biura podróży w celu zrobienia zdjęć. Najpewniej tam poznaje Lisę Gellhorn, z którą zresztą zaczyna go łączyć uczucie. Lisa pomaga mu w zbieraniu materiału, służąc swoim wdziękiem i znajomością wielu języków. Wkrótce potem jednak ich związek się rozpada, przez co Elliott zaczyna nienawidzić Gellhorn. [[Grafika:Elliott i Lisa.jpg|thumb|left|250px|''"Sukinsyn z ciebie, Elliotcie Maslow!"]] Zostaje wysłany do Sydney, by przebadać sprawę domniemanych eksperymentów na ludzkich umysłach. Wśród podejrzanych jest Fundacja Hanso i niejaki Zoran Savo. Chcąc zgromadzić niezbędne informacje na temat milionera Maslow zawiązuje współpracę z Rico, właścicielem lombardu. Ten w zamian żąda kompromitujących zdjęć swojej żony, nie chcąc płacić jej alimentów po rozwodzie. Gdy Elliott wykonuje zadanie, Rico zdradza, że Savo przebywa w Hotelu Persefona. Wcześniej Maslow dowiaduje się, że z pomocy Rico korzystała również Lisa, której siostra, pracująca w firmie Savo, zginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, wcześniej wysyłając list, w którym błaga ją, by naświetliła całą sprawę. Lisa reaguje bardzo nerwowo, gdy dowiaduje się, że ktoś może ukraść jej reportaż. Spotykają się ponownie w hotelu Persefona. Gellhorn prosi Elliotta, by, działając razem, dostali się do apartamentu Savo. Maslow jednak nie zamierza się z nikim dzielić informacjami, które by tam zdobył. Zdradza ochroniarzowi, że Lisa to dziennikarka podejrzanie interesująca się jego pracodawcą. Gdy ten wyprowadza dziewczynę z holu hotelowego, Maslow przenika do pokoi biznesmena. Z ukrycia robi zdjęcia przekazywania Savo sarinu przez Fundację Hanso. Następnie zostaje wprowadzona do środka Lisa. Ta jednak, mimo wszystko, nie chce zdradzić, że Maslow najprawdopodobniej przebywa gdzieś w pobliżu. Savo wyśmiewa jej bezsensowną lojalność, po czym przestrzeliwuje jej głowę.thumb|left|240px|Elliott na pokładzie Lotu 815 Elliott, chociaż ma czas coś zrobić, decyduje się jedynie uwiecznić całe morderstwo. Dla niego to po prostu szansa na jeszcze większy zarobek po powrocie do Stanów. Zostaje jednak zauważony, po czym główny ochroniarz Savo, o pseudonimie Świdrujące Oko, rusza za nim w pogoń. Maslow dociera na lotnisko w Sydney, po czym wsiąść na pokład Lotu 815 - ale Świdrującemu Oku również się to udało. Swój aparat i laptop, w którym zgromadził dane odnośnie operacji Savo, oddaje do depozytu załodze. Przed startem zauważa Kate Austen w kajdankach i eskortującego ją szeryfa Edwarda Marsa. Krótko po odlocie zabójca odszukuje swoją ofiarę parę rzędów przed sobą. Decyduje się podejść i zakończyć sprawę raz na zawsze. Gdy jest w połowie drogi, samolotem zaczyna trząść. Maszyna rozpada się na dwie części i zaczyna spadać. Na Wyspie thumb|right|250px|Elliott budzi się na Wyspie Elliott ląduje dość daleko od miejsca katastrofy, na domiar złego traci pamięć. W dżungli zaczyna go prześladować wizja Lisy, jednak siłą rzeczy zupełnie jej nie pamięta. W końcu natrafia na Kate, która oddaliła się od wraku, nie chcąc zbliżać się do szeryfa. Maslow przypomina sobie, że widział ją w kajdankach, po czym oferuje, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Oboje zawiązują między sobą nić porozumienia. Kierując się psem Vincentem Elliott dociera do miejsca katastrofy, gdzie napotyka kilku rozbitków. Zajęty reanimacją Jack Shephard każe mu zatamować wyciek przewodu paliwowego. Gdy Elliottowi się to udaje, skrzydło samolotu opada na plażę. [[Grafika:Elliott i Oko.jpg|thumb|left|200px|"Gdzie jest aparat?!"]] Wieczorem Jack gratuluje Maslowowi zimnej krwi, po czym, na prośbę dziennikarza, który zapomniał nawet własne imię, bada jego głowę. Sugeruje, że pamięć może wrócić poprzez kontakt z jakimś osobistym przedmiotem. Kate informuje go, że znalazła jakiś plecak, który rzuciła na stertę razem z innymi. Na miejscu okazuje się, że został on opróżniony. Nagle Elliotta atakuje Świdrujące Oko, żądające oddania aparatu. Zapowiada, że jak tylko znajdzie urządzenie, zabije Maslowa. Krzyki pozostałych rozbitków zmuszają go do ucieczki do dżungli. thumb|right|250px|Nieoczekiwane spotkanie Następnego dnia Elliott dowiaduje się, że "dowodząca drużyna" odnalazła szczątki kokpitu gdzieś między drzewami. Wierząc, że tam znajdzie swój aparat, decyduje się tam udać. Strzegącego wejścia do dżungli Jacka Maslow przepłasza wiadomością, jakoby Claire zemdlała. W gęstwinie napotyka Johna Locke'a, który informuje go, jak ochronić się przed Czarnym Dymem. Krótko potem Maslow przerabia tę wiedzę w praktyce. Ponadto ktoś do niego strzela, lecz zostaje zabity przez potwora. Przed wejściem do jaskiń rąbiący drewno na tratwę Michael instruuje dziennikarza, jak się tam zachować, a nawet oddaje zapalniczkę. Po drugiej stronie Elliott odnajduje szczątki kokpitu, a w nim schowek, który udaje mu się otworzyć i wyjąć zeń aparat oraz laptop. Po wyjściu natyka się wszakże na Bena i Juliet, którzy uznają go za ''"tego", ogłuszają go i pobierają od niego próbki DNA. thumb|left|200px|Tajemniczy kompas Jakiś czas później na plaży Hurley mówi mu o śmierci Scotta i o dźgnięciu Claire igłą przez kogoś. Elliott cieszy się wśród rozbitków coraz mniejszym zaufaniem, istnieją podejrzenia, że jest jednym z Innych. Maslow zanosi Sayidowi swój laptop, lecz potrzebne są baterie akumulatorowe. Ma je Locke, który zgadza się mu je oddać pod groźbą ujawnienia, że przed katastrofą siedział na wózku (Maslow przypomina go sobie z lombardu Rico). Prowadzi go najpierw do Włazu, który niedawno odkrył, a następnie do kompleksu jaskiń. Stwierdza, że w środku jest tylko to, co Elliott ze sobą weźmie. W środku Maslowa prześladują zjawy Lisy, które prowadzą go do podziemnej sali. Tam odnajduje on szkielet trzymający w ręku kompas. Gdy bada znalezisko, na półce nad nim pojawia się Locke żądający pokazania mu tajemniczego przedmiotu. Elliott początkowo odmawia, lecz zmienia zdanie wiedząc, że John jest jego jedyną szansą na ucieczkę pałętającemu się po korytarzach potworowi. Rzuca urządzenie Locke'owi, który następnie go wyciąga. Stwierdza, że napis wygrawerowany na obudowie, Via domus, oznacza drogę do domu. Poleca Maslowowi kierowanie się jego wskazówką i oddaje baterie. Pewnej nocy, gdy Elliott bada kompas, w dżungli dochodzi do potężnej eksplozji - na słup dymu wskazuje strzałka urządzenia. Następnego dnia dziennikarz dowiaduje się, że udało się wysadzić Właz, a także odkryć inne doń wejście. Idąc w kierunku miejsca zdarzenia napotyka uciekającego Desmonda, który przekazuje mu kombinację Liczb. Przy drugim wejściu oddaje baterie Sayidowi, jednak ten odmawia pozwolenia mu na wkroczenie do Łabędzia dopóki nie poda swojego imienia. Rozmawiając z plażowiczami udaje mu się je sobie przypomnieć. Rzeczywiście - był na pokładzie i Irakijczyk ma już do niego trochę więcej zaufania. Wpuszcza go. thumb|right|200px|Mapa do reaktora magnetycznego Zaraz za Maslowem zatrzaskuje się jednak wejście. Elliott obiecuje, że postara się je jakoś odblokować. Gdy komputer zaczyna odliczanie, wprowadza doń Liczby. Potem, manipulując maszyną odgradza całą sterownię. Po włączeniu ultrafioletu okazuje się, że na jednej ze sztab została wyrysowana mapa prowadząca do tajemniczego urządzenia ukrytego za żelazną ścianą. To właśnie na wytwarzane przezeń pole magnetyczne wskazuje kompas i, by zaczął działać poprawnie, musi zostać ono wyłączone. Gdy udaje się odblokować cały bunkier, Sayid i Jack wypytują Maslowa, co znaczą podejrzane pliki w jego laptopie: odnośnie broni i gazu bojowego. Zostaje zamknięty w zbrojowni. thumb|left|200px|Wiadomość do Elliotta W ciemności Elliott słyszy głos Lisy. Gdy zapala zapalniczkę, dostrzega ją. Zjawa przekazuje mu, że "ona może mu pomóc". Następnie zaczyna pertraktować z trzymającą dyżur Kate. Przekonuje ją, że to jedynie dziennikarskie materiały. Ta wypuszcza go, a on rozpoczyna poszukiwania wejścia do komory reaktora. Dość szybko odnajduje je za małym wodospadem naprzeciw wejścia do bunkra. Jest ono jednak zapieczętowane - jedynym wyjściem jest dynamit z Czarnej Skały. Skrzętnie omijając Czarny Dym i zabijając jednego z Innych dociera do wraku statku, skąd zabiera kilka lasek materiału wybuchowego. Niezwykle ostrożnie wraca do zaplombowanych drzwi, podkłada dynamit i strzela. Wchodzi do środka, a jego oczom ukazuje się zrujnowana maszyneria Inicjatywy DHARMA wytwarzająca pole magnetyczne. Za pomocą komputera wyłącza całe urządzenie, a gdy wychodzi, na ekranie ukazuje się wiadomość nieznanego pochodzenia: "Elliott Maslow. Wiemy, co zrobiłeś, i znajdziemy cię.". thumb|right|250px|Elliott i Mikhail Bakunin Elliott decyduje się iść za wskazaniami kompasu i udaje się daleko w dżunglę. Nagle trzask łamiących się drzew obwieszcza przybycie potwora. Maslow desperacko ucieka, aż dociera do Bariery. Tam Dym zbliża się do niego i zaczyna się mu "przyglądać". Następnie odchodzi. Tymczasem za polem ukazuje się Juliet, która oskarża go o zabicie Lisy. Dziennikarz przypomina sobie scenę z holu hotelowego, lecz przecież nie on zabił dziewczynę. Dla Juliet nie ma to znaczenia - zdradził ją i w ten sposób przyczynił się do jej śmierci. Wyjawia także, że rozumie to, co się między nimi stało, nawet jeżeli Ben tego nie dostrzega. Zwalnia pole i pozwala Maslowowi przejść do budowli na wzgórzu. Plącząc się po korytarzach dociera do stacji Płomień. Podsłuchuje rozmowę Świdrującego Oka z Mikhailem Bakuninem, który wypytuje go o Elliotta. Ten wchodzi do pokoju i strzałem zabija mordercę. Bakunin stwierdza, że Maslow właśnie zabił jedyną osobę, która znała jego przeszłość, lecz tego ona nie interesuje. Chce znać odpowiedzi. W tej samej jednak chwili zostaje uśpiony przez Juliet i resztę Innych, już w normalnych ubraniach. thumb|left|250px|Drugie spotkanie z Benem i Juliet Elliott budzi się w stacji Hydra, gdzie znów objawia mu się Lisa, prosząca, by "to się nie powtórzyło". Następnie odwiedza go Tom, który wypytuje go o walizkę Fundacji Hanso. Maslow przypomina sobie całą scenę z apartamentów Savo, po czym zostaje uwolniony. Podczas zwiedzania kompleksu widzi m.in. sztucznego rekina, który zaatakował Michaela i Sawyera na morzu. W końcu natyka się na Bena i Juliet. Linus składa mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia: będzie mógł uciec z Wyspy, jeżeli przyprowadzi do niego Jacka. Maslow zgadza się. Umawiają się, że Tom będzie na nich czekał na pokładzie Czarnej Skały. Po powrocie na plażę Elliott udaje, że we wraku znalazł coś, co może im pomóc się wydostać. Kategorycznie odmawia jednak, by Kate im towarzyszyła. Sayid dalej nie ufa dziennikarzowi. Jack zgadza się spotkać z Elliottem w statku. Na miejscu wchodzą na górny pokład, gdzie, zgodnie z umową, natykają się na Toma i drugiego Innego. Oprawcy schwytali Kate usiłującą ich śledzić. Jack i Austen klękają, a Tom żąda od widocznie wahającego się Maslowa podjęcia ostatecznej decyzji. Ten, gdy przypomina sobie, jak pozwolił Lisie umrzeć, w końcu staje przed chirurgiem i dziewczyną, po czym strzela w dynamit. Za sprawą eksplozji Inni i Elliott tracą przytomność, a Jack i Kate wynoszą dziennikarza z wraku. Lekarz nie przepada co prawda za Maslowem, lecz Austen nalega, by zanieść go na plażę. W końcu Jack zgadza się później wrócić po niego z kilkoma innymi ludźmi - po eksplozji nie są w stanie sami go nieść. [[Grafika:Lodka.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Łódź Via Domus]] Zanim jednak plażowicze wracają, Elliotta budzi Juliet. Okazuje się, że znajdują się tuż obok przystani, na której zacumowano łódź dla dziennikarza. Kobieta wyznaje, że ma dość pracy dla Bena i uważa, że mylił się co do Maslowa. Każe mu biec szybko, gdyż ma tylko dwie minuty zanim Inni wysadzą żaglówkę przeznaczoną dla zdrajcy. Ścigany przez czas i kule karabinowe Elliott dociera do łodzi.thumb|left|200px|Lisa jako pasażerka Lotu 815 Tam napotyka Locke'a, który zabija Innego mocującego na Via Domus (bo tak nazywa się żaglówka) ładunki wybuchowe. Stwierdza, że jego przeznaczeniem jest zostać na Wyspie, w przeciwieństwie do Maslowa, który musi opowiedzieć światu o eksperymentach i morderstwie Savo. Obaj mężczyźni żegnają się, a dziennikarz wsiada na pokład i odpływa. Będąc już spory kawałek od lądu Elliott słyszy w radiu sygnał mayday. Gdy spogląda w górę, widzi, kto go przesyła - rozpadający się samolot linii Oceanic Airlines. Śmiertelnie zaskoczony traci przytomność. Budzi się na plaży w dniu katastrofy. W tle słyszy krzyki Michaela szukającego syna. Jakaś zakrwawiona dziewczyna wykrzykuje jego imię i podbiega do niego - to Lisa, która następnie mówi "O mój Boże, udało się nam! Żyjemy!". Ciekawostki * Po zaprezentowaniu pierwszego trailera do gry, wielu fanów myślało, że Elliott to nieudolnie animowany Jack. * Trzy z siedmiu odcinków rozpoczynają się od ujęcia na oko Elliotta. * Wszystkie odcinki koncentrują się siłą rzeczy na Maslowie. * Elliott najpewniej nigdy nie wybudował swojego namiotu na plaży. * Elliott spędził na Wyspie 67 dni. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Jak Elliott zdołał zmienić przeszłość? * Dlaczego tak łatwo zdradził Lisę? * Czemu nigdy nie zbudował namiotu? * Czemu jest uważany przez Bena za "tego"? de:Elliott Maslow en:Elliott Maslow es:Elliott Maslow fr:Elliott Maslow pt:Elliott Maslow ru:Эллиот Маслоу